Traditional display technologies are cannot meet diversified application demands for image display. To satisfy more personalized demands, improved technologies are continuously developed from the traditional display technologies.
For example, a user may desire different display definitions for different images. Therefore, multiple display modes of different resolutions may be supported by using a display of a high resolution, or two fixed display regions that are different in resolutions but stitched in a same display, or the like.